1. Field
The disclosed concept relates generally to pet carriers and, more particularly, to a pet carrier which functions as both a pet carrier and a pet bed.
2. Related Art
Pet carriers are generally well known in the relevant art. Known pet carriers generally serve a pet owner's purpose of carrying their pet to a destination. However, once the pet owner reaches the destination, the known pet carriers are not useful until the pet needs to be transported again.
It would thus be desirable to provide an improved pet carrier that overcomes these and other shortcomings in the relevant art.